Inane Office Banter
by AEM77
Summary: Betsy offers Jeremy a little stress relief. Fill for author abz's prompt at the TMP Hiatus Ficathon. Some mature content but the writing itself is pretty tame.


"Betsy. Could you come in here for a minute, please?"

Oh boy. Dr. Reed has been extra grouchy the last few days and Betsy doesn't like the irritated edge to his voice now as he beckons her to his office. "Coming," she calls rising from her desk and nervously straightening the wrinkles in her A-line skirt and readjusting her cardigan before making her way to his office.

Like she expected he looks decidedly stressed out already given that it's not yet noon on a Monday. "Yes, Dr. Reed?" she asks hesitantly hovering in the doorway to his office.

"Betsy. Good, at least you're here. I need the file on the Pinkerton twins, please. And where is everyone today?" He adds in irritation finally looking up from his paperwork to look at her.

"Tamra and Beverly went to lunch," she explains. "It's nearly noon."

He looks surprised by this information and looks down at his watch. "Blimey, look at that." He gives her an appraising look now, "And why aren't you at lunch, Betsy?"

"Well you seemed so busy and I didn't want you to have to deal with your work as well as reception, so I just figured I could eat a bit later," she smiles back at him. He really has seemed so haggered this last week since the other doctors left for their conference. They aren't due back until tomorrow and she can see the toll the added work and responsibility have been taking on the remaining managing partner.

"Ah good sweet Betsy," he smiles at her. "You are a reception angel." With this he goes back to his work. Almost instantly Betsy can see his brow furrow and his shoulders tighten as he looks through his large stack of waiting papers once more. The sight stirs something in her, pity and a little bit of something else she can't identify, that causes her to take a further step inside the room and to close the door behind her.

"Dr. Reed," she starts a bit nervously in response to his questioning glance, "perhaps I can help you relax a bit."

She means to offer him a cup of tea or maybe even a friendly back rub, but with her offer she sees something very quickly flit across his face. It makes her feel flush all over and a little bit dizzy.

"How do you mean?" He asks and she is certain his voice has lowered several octaves even as he tries to break the strange spell that has come over them by avoiding her eyes and needlessly straightening the papers on his desk.

Not really thinking it through, she moves around his desk in one fluid motion and swings his desk chair around so that he is sitting before her with his legs slightly to either side of her own. She panics a bit now because this is not the sort of thing Betsy ever does. It is not even the sort of thing Betsy knows how to do. But as she starts to mutter something about fetching tea and cookies, his hands have already made their way to her hips. Whether it is to steady himself from the momentum of his chair or to pull her a step closer to himself, neither of them really knows.

She brings her knee now up and over to rest alongside his hip leaning her body into his in a move meant to emulate something she's seen Samantha from Sex and the City perform. She's been secretly marathoning the episodes each evening and up until this moment has been greatly disappointed that real life New York City has not lived up to the expectations its generated.

"Betsy," he gasps warningly, though she isn't certain if he means to be warning her or himself. They stay that way for a moment till he seems to break, cupping her bottom and pulling her all the way into his lap and bringing his lips to her own.

Betsy's lifetime record of kisses has been pretty sparse, but she tries to make up for what she lacks in experience with enthusiasm. Once again she tries to remember what her Sex and the City viewing has taught her about the art of seduction. Maybe she should suck on his ear a bit?

She breaks their kiss and has just managed to get most of his earlobe into her mouth when he stops and pulls her slightly from him. "That is very nice, Betsy. Very wet. But perhaps we could concentrate on kissing a bit more instead?" he suggests pulling her lips to his own again without waiting for her reply. His kisses are getting more passionate now so she assumes her ear trick has worked its magic. As he moves his ministrations to her neck, hands distractingly massaging her chest through her cardigan she tries to remember what other sexy tips Samantha and the girls have shown her. Perhaps she should try talking dirty?

"Dr. Reed," she begins in a low purr. "Jeremy," he pants into her neck, "call me Jeremy."

"Dr. Jeremy," she continues. "Your voice is very sexy. Just like Bert from Mary Poppins."

"Is that a good thing?" He asks working the buttons of her cardigan and slipping it from her shoulders.

"Oh yeah," she affirms enthusiastically. "And you're so tall. Just like my Uncle Rupert."

"Okay that's quite disturbing actually," Jeremy says halting his movements.

"Don't worry," Betsy placates, "he wasn't really my Uncle, just a friend of my father's."

"I suppose that's marginally better," he shrugs attacking her lips once more.

She gives a small yelp as he lifts her body up so that she is seated on his desk now with him between her legs. She hooks her ankles behind and pulls him flush with herself. As he moans into her mouth she congratulates herself on being such an excellent seducer.

"Do you know what I think we should do now, Dr. R- Jeremy?" she asks.

"Hmm." he manages to get out between kisses to her now bare shoulders.

"I think we should have sexual relations, right here on your desk," and though it may detract from the sexiness of her pronouncement a bit she adds, "though we should probably move these files and those pushpins to the floor for safe keeping first." Because it really would be too bad if their lovemaking were to disrupt all of his morning's hard work.

He pulls away slightly to look into her eyes, a small smile on his lips. "You're rather amazing, Betsy" he says finally raising her hips up slightly with one hand and pushing her skirt up around her waist with the other.

Feeling really proud of herself now she decides to keep her bedroom talk (office talk?) going but it is becoming increasingly difficult to think of sexy things to say while his hands are now reaching between her legs. So she relaxes instead throwing her head back and saying whatever random things occur to her.

"I wonder what Dolores uses to clean this desk? It's rather slippery," she pants readjusting her hips to give Jeremy better access. "It smells nice too."

"God. Your inane banter is really doing it for me," he breathes into her hair. "Keep going."

She is about to comment on a water stain above their heads on his office ceiling when Beverly's voice from the common area rings out and stills their motions.

"What kind of hot dog stand doesn't sell cocktails? It's past noon for God's sake. I thought this was America."

They stay frozen for a moment staring into one another's eyes, before frantically breaking apart to straighten clothing and control their breathing.

Tamra is just knocking on the door before peeking her head in, as she's finishing up the last button on her cardigan.

"Here's that Pinkerton file you asked for," she states oblivious to panicked state of her coworkers. "I brought you back a corn dog, Betsy. It's at your desk," she adds before ducking out of the room once more.

Betsy stares nervously at the carpet wringing her hands before chancing a glance towards the desk. He is sitting motionlessly staring blankly at the manila folder Tamra's rested atop the disrupted files on his desk.

"So I guess I'll just get to that corn dog," she mutters dejectedly moving to leave the office.

She's just gotten through the doorway when he stops her.

"Betsy," he begins. "Do you think you may be available to help me with these files later on this evening? Perhaps over dinner?"

"And perhaps some stress management as well?" She smiles saucily at him.

"Oh definitely some stress management," he grins back at her.

She all but skips back to her desk and begins happily munching at her corn dog. Checking to make sure no one is watching she quickly logs herself into her Netflix account and calls up the next episode of Sex and the City. She is going to have to do a bit of research this afternoon if she is going to make sure Dr. Reed is nice and relaxed this evening.


End file.
